typhooncompassfandomcom-20200214-history
DI-LAWS/Glossary
A list of terms used within DI-LAWS and their meaning. Alt An alt, short for "alternate", is DI-LAWS officers' slang for a person, object or anything else that exists in different forms in different dimensions. Parallel versions, as it were. Examples of alts include: *Apocalyptica and Aska Mokushi *Numerous Deuces *Ransuu Hibana and Suranu Hanabi *Valley Stormwind, Vain and others DI-LAWS itself and its androids do not have any known alts, thanks to be unique properties of unspace. This is a conscious decision on the organization's end, as having a bunch of versions of yourself running around the multiverse trying to do the same job would just get confusing, not to mention risking the creation of an opposing "evil DI-LAWS". Android Though the word normally only applies to human-shaped robots, a DI-LAWS android is any fully artificial lifeform deployed by the organization, regardless of their shape or purpose. Thanks to highly advanced AI technology, they are as sapient as any other lifeform and treated as living beings and equals by the biological members of DI-LAWS. While frequent travel through unspace is taxing on organic minds, DI-LAWS androids' computer brains are specifically programmed to deal with the experience, and as such the vast majority of DI-LAWS's Field Division members are androids. After DI-LAWS had relied on fully robotic officers for quite some time, their Science Division eventually found that their efficiency could be improved upon by the use of certain organic or bio-organic components. As such, the organization is moving forward with the creation of new cyborg officers, though they are currently a minority compared to the traditional androids. Aura DI-LAWS has discovered that all beings emit a dimensional aura, a unique kind of energy signature detectable by DI-LAWS sensors and used by officers to track down dimension-traveling suspects. Alts are known to share extremely similar auras, causing confusion for some. Boot-up camp All newly created DI-LAWS androids and cyborgs must go through boot-up camp, a series of tests to introduce them to the world and make certain their mental and physical facilities are working as intended. Only after clearing this school-like process can they move onto the Division they were created for. If they fail too many tests, however, they're deemed unsuitable for their intended purpose and reassigned to another, more appropriate Division. Dimension Normally a word with many meanings, dimension (commonly shortened to dime among DI-LAWS officers) is used within the organization to refer to a unique universe or reality. There are many, possibly infinitely so, and they continuously spawn, branch and merge into various timelines, and DI-LAWS does its best to catalogue their existence for protection, only a small fraction are known to them. The characteristics of dimensions vary greatly, and DI-LAWS has divided their types into several categories: *'Type Ef' (F') — Our type of universe: space is mostly vacuum, the four fundamental forces are in charge, and life is more often than not organic and bipedal. Seemingly the most common type. *'Type Uu (U') — ''unknown aspects *'''Type Thurs (TH) — unknown aspects *'Type Ah' (A') — ''unknown aspects *'''Type Err (R') — ''unknown aspects *'''Type Kaw (K') — ''unknown aspects For dimensions related to the Typhoon Compass stories, see notable dimensions. Dimensionship '''Dimensionships, or dimeships, are DI-LAWS agents' primary means of travel. They are essentially spaceships in design, being fully capable of normal space travel, but are equipped with type T Zero Manipulators that allow them to pass into unspace, from which they can "bounce" to any dimension. As long as they've got coordinates, or it all goes real bad. There are several types of dimensionship for different purposes, including: *'Type 1: Battleships' — These giant craft are deployed when heavy force is required. Heavily armoured and even more heavily armed, they are primarily used by the SWAT Division. Require large crews. *'Type 2: Galleys' — Standard ships, primarily used for planned operations against your average hi-tech interdimensional criminal. Quite good all around, but found lacking in combat against DI-LAWS' major enemies. *'Type 3: Motherships' — Monstrously large ships that carry other types of dimeships into action. Only deployed in very serious situations. *'Type 4' *'Type 5' *'Type 6: Infiltrators' — These ships make use of the unique N-type Zero Manipulator, allowing them to stealth their way through space by only half-existing in this reality. *'Type 7: Patrol ships' — Used by the Patrol Division, these ships are practically flying houses designed for patrol officers to live in for prolonged periods of time. No speed or firepower to speak of. *'Type 8: Interceptors' — Small, quick and maneuverable ships designed for hunting down criminals on the spot and dogfighting. Often found on board Types 1-3. Division :Main article: DI-LAWS/Divisions E&E Short for the Energy and Economics Division. Energy Constant While DI-LAWS technology is so advanced it can be used for almost anything, it has a big drawback: the stuff drains fuel like there's no tomorrow. Unable to keep up with demand, DI-LAWS has set up an energy rationing and distribution system known as the Energy Constant, or EC. As new energy is continuously streamed into the Nexus by fuel-siphoning outposts in outer dimensions, the flow is budgeted and allotted between the many Divisions who use it to power their androids and ships and invest in new projects. Each individual employee has their own private share of EC, the amount depending on their rank and role, with higher-ranked officers being allotted more energy. As such, EC also serves as a currency within DI-LAWS, with employees transferring their spare energy to each other in exchange for goods and services. Imperator The highest-ranking officer in a Division. Nexus The Nexus is DI-LAWS's main headquarters, a gigantic, planet-sized space station laying somewhere within unspace itself. It is where the vast majority of the organization's members live and work. As DI-LAWS is always growing, the Nexus is in a constant state of expansion in all directions and looks like an asymmetrical metallic mess of a wasp's nest. It is heavily shielded against the unpredictable forces of unspace and cannot be approached from the outside, and only dimensionships can enter by warping straight into its closed-off hangars. Outsiders are not allowed. Outpost Outposts are regional DI-LAWS headquarters located in many dimensions, primarily those with a high threat level. They are almost always undercover... and understaffed, due to the great number of dimensions not being equal to the number of available DI-LAWS agents. R&R Short for the Robotics and Recruitment Division. Unspace Unspace, also known as Dimension Zero as it appears in the DI-LAWS dimensional catalogue only as "0", is a strange place best described as being "outside of" or "between" normal dimensions. Space and time are nothing here. Indescribable powers roam free, strange and mysterious, wonderful yet horrible. It's also where the Nexus is! Because unspace is not a normal dimension, it has no parallels and things created inside do not have alts. Zero Manipulator Zero Manipulators, so called for their creative use of unspace's properties, are the basis of all DI-LAWS technology. These devices open a wormhole into unspace and tap into the powers within, allowing DI-LAWS to accomplish things otherwise thought impossible. *'E-Type' Zero Manipulators are installed in every DI-LAWS android and ship and used as a direct link to the Nexus. It is used both for instant communications with HQ and for beaming a machine's allotted Energy Constant straight into its systems. This constant flow of energy means DI-LAWS' machines never have to stop and refuel, but over-reliance on the technology has led to many having no secondary fuel source in case of Manipulator damage. *'T-Type' Zero Manipulators are larger devices installed on ships and giant-mecha-type androids. This type of Manipulator allows the user to travel straight to unspace, from where they can access any known dimension as long as they've got the coordinates. This process is known as "bouncing" off of unspace, as one has to plan their route in advance and leave unspace immediately upon arrival, or something very bad might happen. It's just plain not a place you want to stay in for too long. *'N-Type' Zero Manipulators are the ultimate cloak. They allow the user to skirt the border between unspace and normal space, leaving them in a state of undetectable "half-existence". However, use of this technology carries an inherent risk of "falling" into unspace and being lost forever. Category:DI-LAWS